Kissing you
by libra44
Summary: This is a oneshot, it is a song that i think really suits the time when Edward left Bella. it is quite sad i think, so read and find out and please review thanks


_Disclaimer: I do no own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns all, song is by Desree - Kissing you_

_There is the link to the song, I suggest that you listern to the song while reading this, then you really get the feel of it._

_This is a one shot, it is when Edward leaves Bella in the woods in New Moon, I have used a paragraph from the book and this is found on pages 73-74 of New Moon._

**Finally, I tripped over something- it was black now. I had no idea what caught my foot- and I stayed down.**

**I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.**

**As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized.**

**I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall.**

**Was it always so dark here at night ?**

**Surely, as a rule, some little bit or moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the clinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground.**

**Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black.**

**Perhaps there was no moon tonight- a lunar eclipse, a new moon.**

**A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold.**

**I laid still as can be on the bed of wet bracken, feeling all my clothes and hair wet, but I didn't care, not no more.**

**I started to drift in and out of consciousness.**

**That's when I heard it. It was the most beautiful melody I have heard, apart from for my lullaby that is.**

**This music was so gentle and soft to my ears.**

**I lay and listen to the words as they are sung with an almost angel like voice.**

_Pride can stand a thousand trails _

_The strong will never fall, _

_But watching stars without you,_

_My soul cried _

_Heaving heart is full of pain,_

_Oh, oh, the aching. _

**The words of the song touched me deep.**

**They sent goose bumps all over my skin, and my eyes started to water.**

**I realised something then but I didn't want to give in and give up.**

**I held back the threatening tears and breathed in shaky deep breaths.**

'_Cos I'm kissing you, oh. _

_I'm kissing you, oh. _

**One very small tear escaped as those words whispered over me and filled me with sorrow.**

_Touch_ _me deep, pure and true _

_Gift to me forever._

'_Cos I'm kissing you, oh. _

_I'm kissing you. _

**My soul felt torn as did the hole in my chest.**

**Forever.**

**That word means so much.**

**It used to mean forever happiness to me. Now its forever sadness and forever is a very long time.**

**The melody continued and it felt like little fingers trailing over my skin as the words sung out true and were forever etched into my mind.**

**As this beautiful yet painful song, sung out all my hurt and it took me with it through the sorrow of the time passed and the times coming.**

_Where are you now ? _

_Where are you now ?_

'_Cos I'm, oh I'm kissing you._

_I'm kissing you, oh, ohhhh ! _

**I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.**

**Streams of salty tears fell down my face and mixed with the soil on the ground as they fell from my now tear stained face.**

**They were quiet tears as I realized what was happening.**

**Never.**

**Never again.**

**I curled into a small ball and stared into darkness, bleak, blackness.**

**I knew that is all my life will be now and forever filled with sorrow.**

**As the music died down and slipped away and I was yet again alone in the cold dark world.**

**I no longer have anything to live for.**

**I no longer have love, life or meaning, its over.**

**It was black for a long time before I heard them calling. Someone was shouting my name.**

**It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded me, but it was defiantly my name.**

**I didn't recognise the voice.**

**I thought about answering, but I was dazed, and it took a long time to come to the conclusion that I should answer.**

**By then the calling had stopped.**

**Yet again alone, cold and in the dark blackness of which is now my life.**

Thanks for reading and I would much appreciate it if you would review please. I love this song and thought it would suit the time so well.

Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed it )


End file.
